Death Clock
by Chocolatte Daisuki
Summary: Dentuman sebuah jam misterius membuat sekelilingnya gempar dan heboh! Jam yang bisa menentukan kapan seseorang meninggalkan dunia ini.. Dan jika jam itu tidak dihentikan, maka ia akan tidak terkendalikan, dan mungkin akan menghancurkan dunia.


**DEATH CLOCK**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yasushi Akimoto, Satelight.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

*TENG TENG*

"Akhirnya aku sudah menciptakan benda yang dapat membalas dendamku pada jagad raya. Lihat saja, aku akan menguasai planet ini."

.

.

.

Pagi hari di AKB Dorm, semuanya sedang sarapan di ruang makan.

"Ohayou, minna!"sapa Takamina yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

*KRIK KRIK*

.

.

"Um, ohayou, Takamina-san!"ucap Kanata.

"Mana Sayaka?"tanya Takamina.

"Dia pergi untuk lari pagi.."jawab Sae.

"Oh.."

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

.

.

"Ohayou.."

"Sayaka-san? Ohayou.."

"Apa kalian sudah tahu? Di kota ada seorang peramal. Katanya dia bisa menentukan kapan kita mati."ujar Sayaka.

"Apa? Memangnya dia itu dewa?"kata Chieri dengan nada agak meremehkan.

"Um, aku tidak tahu.."

"Jangan percaya, dia itu pasti berbohong."ucap Kanata dengan cuek.

.

.

.

Siang harinya, Takamina, Nagisa, Kanata, dan Yuuko pergi ke kota untuk jalan-jalan. Mereka berkeliling kota, tapi mereka tidak tahu tujuan mereka ke mana(?).

"Sayang, di sana ada peramal. Ayo kita coba."ajak seorang wanita kepada suaminya (mungkin) dan kedengaran oleh Takamina dkk.

"Peramal?"tanya Takamina.

"Apakah peramal seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sayaka tadi?"balas Yuuko.

"Ayo kita ke sana."ajak Nagisa.

"Peramal apakah anda?"tanya suami wanita itu.

"Aku bisa menentukan kapan anda mati."jawab peramal tersebut dengan singkat.

"Kalau begitu, katakanlah, kapan aku akan meninggal."

"Baiklah."

"..."

.

.

"Anda akan meninggal besok, tepatnya pukul 02.31.66."

"Hahaha, dasar pembohong."tukas lelaki tersebut sambi tertawa.

"Jika anda tidak percaya, maka anda akan mati dengan cara yang sangat sadis."ucap peramal itu datar dan pergi.

.

"Takamina-san, anda lihat itu?"tanya Kanata.

"Ya, kita harus mencari kepastiannya besok."jawab Takamina.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, setelah latihan, Takamina, Nagisa, Kanata, dan Yuuko pergi lagi ke kota, tepatnya di tempat peramal itu biasa mangkal. Sampai mereka di sana, ada kericuhan.

"Kau adalah seorang pengutuk!"teriak seseorang yang terdengar oleh Takamina dan yang lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Takamina pada salah seorang penduduk yang ada di keramaian itu.

"Pasutri yang kemarin meminta petunjuk pada peramal kematian itu.. Lelaki yang diramalkan tersebut meninggal dunia dengan cara yang tragis."jawab orang itu.

"Apa?!"Takamina dkk terkejut.

"Tragis bagaimana?"tanya Nagisa lagi.

"Kemarin pria itu sedang berada di kamarnya, tetapi kemudian terdengar suara teriakan. Istrinya segera bergegas ke kamar itu dan akhirnya istrinya mendapati suaminya sudah dikerumuni oleh belatung-belatung. Belatung-belatung itu memakan habis dagingnya, sehingga yang tinggal hanyalah tulang dan organ bagian dalamnya."jawab orang itu.

"... Ternyata ramalan itu benar.."ucap Kanata.

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan!"susul Yuuko.

"Kebetulan? Semua yang dikatakan peramal itu terjadi, kau bilang itu kebetulan?!"kata Takamina dengan nada sedikit 'naik'.

"Sudah jangan berkelahi! Takamina-san benar, kenapa ramalan itu bisa tepat sekali?"lerai Kanata.

Tanpa mereka sadari pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh sang peramal itu.

Peramal itu nampaknya tidak senang dengan pembicaraan mereka, lalu peramal tersebut membisikkan sesuatu ke arah jam yang selalu dibawanya itu.

"Wahai jam kematian, siapakah yang akan mati terlebih dahulu dari antara semua gadis persetan di sana?"

"Gadis yang berambut berwarna coklat kejingaan itu, Tuan Sabireta."

"Oh."

"Hei kau, gadis yang berambut coklat!"sahut peramal yang disebut Sabireta itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Yuuko.

"Eh? Ada apa?"tanya Yuuko.

"Kau akan pergi lebih dahulu dari semua teman-temanmu! Camkan itu!"kecam Sabireta sambil pergi menghilang seketika dari tempat itu.

"Ehng.. Apa maksudnya pergi lebih dahulu dari kalian?"tanya Takamina.

"Aku tidak tahu.."Nagisa mengangkat kedua bahunya.

.

.

* * *

**_To Be the Next Chapter...!_**

* * *

**Bad beginning, eh? Gomen kalau chapter ini adalah chapter yang buruk ._. Author akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat chapter berikutnya semakin bagus! Thanks for reading! ^^ -sad**


End file.
